The Simplicities of Goodbye
by lightningpelt
Summary: Just when things seem to be falling into place, the Kazekage Gaara receives a terrifying visit from the demon he thought was gone forever. And with three days left to live, what will he do? Goodbyes are never easy.
1. Beginning

**(A/N) My new Naruto story! I'm psyched about it! Sand sibs-centric, of course. **

**There will be six chapters plus an epilogue. Takes place post Kazekage-rescue arc. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, Gaara would be the main character and Sasuke would be dead already. ^^ **

The day started out as normally as could be expected; I woke slowly, pulling myself groggily from the sweet vacuum of sleep I could now appreciate. Pulling on my clothes, I brushed my teeth and splashed my face quickly with water. Then, nodding to my reflection, I turned and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" my sister called, ruffling my hair playfully. "Rest well?"

I began to answer, but was cut off by a yawn. Swallowing it, embarrassed, I saw her smiling warmly.

"I'll get some coffee," she said, moving off towards the kitchen. Then, she called over her shoulder, "Kankuro's making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, so hurry in here!"

I licked my lips unconsciously at the thought of my brother's cooking, something I truly missed when I was away from home. Enjoying the fact that I could actually take my time, for it was a rare day off for me, I wandered though the living room I shared with my two siblings. Sending my eyes slowly across the shelves, I saw pictures back from my genin days; pictures of myself and my siblings and our sensei Baki; pictures of later days, these more warm: photos of my leaf friends; framed images of my siblings and I in happier times; pictures of my family.

"Gaara!"

I turned to my brother, who had stuck his head out of the kitchen. My mouth twitched with the slightest smile.

"Breakfast's on! Get in here!"

Padding quickly to the dining room and small kitchen, I was greeted by my two siblings. Sitting down on the creaky wooden chair almost gingerly, I noted how Kankuro had cut up the pancakes on my plate as though I was still a child. Once again a smile tugged at my mouth. My elder brother did take great pleasure in treating me like a child, as though to make up for lost time. And for my part, though I acted annoyed and indignant, I didn't actually mind it all that much.

"Feel good to be out of that stuffy office of a while?" Temari asked, indicating the place I could usually be found day in and day out.

I nodded, picking up a strip of pancake with my chopsticks. "Yeah."

"It's great to have you home, at least for a day or two," Kankuro said, using a thread of chakra to snag the maple syrup. "We don't spend enough time together."

I looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, my eyes narrowed with placid contentment.

"True," I murmured softly, "But we've got time." Freed from Shukaku, Kazekage of Sunagakure, I seemed to lead the life I had subconsciously longed for. Loved by my siblings, and returning that love; accompanied by my friends whenever I needed them and revered by the villagers; I could never, in five lifetimes, have asked for it, let alone expected it. And now…

"We've got all the time in the world."

… … …

Have you forgotten?

_The voice tingled along my spine, making my eyes stretch wide. _

Have you forgotten everything in this charmed life? Has the haze of bloodlust been replaced by the haze of complacent contentment?

_I shivered, and experienced a feeling I hadn't experienced since the Akatsuki ridded me of it forever. I felt cold, blinding, deafening, muting _terror_. It clawed at me like the claws of the demon I so feared. _

And yet, boy, it will not last.

_Mother. _

_Shukaku. _

This life is not yours to keep. You have been living on borrowed time, heartbeats bought by that senile old fool. But our bond, the connection between demon and host, can never be broken, let alone by such feeble jutsu. You think of yourself as the Kazekage Gaara, as the brother Gaara, and perhaps even as the _human _Gaara.

You are still nothing but the _Jinchuriki Gaara_.

_I tried in vain to convince myself that it was all a dream, that these were vivid but imaginary words, and nothing more… _

_But I knew I once again walked in her cage. _

_I suddenly felt her paws sliding across my naked back. One, single claw sunk into the skin, and I cried out sharply. It slipped neatly in between my shoulder blades, clipping my spine and brushing my pounding heart. Her breath ruffled by hair, and her next words were whispered in my ear. _

You will die in three days. My curse will spread across your shoulders and chest, and when it reaches your heart, your little fairy tale will be over, and _I _will claim any tatters of your soul which remain. You will become part of me, as I was part of you for so very, agonizingly long…

_My flesh seared as she pulled out her claw, leaving me gasping for every pain-laden breath. Her gaze transfixed me, appearing before my eyes. _

I'll see you soon, my boy, _she crooned, her tail tracing along my paralyzed body. _So very soon.

… … …

With a muffled scream, I bolted upright in my bed. The barest hint of dawn seeped though my window, and for a moment I dared to think that it had only been a dream. But then… then I felt the steady pulsing of a warm spot on my back, just in time to my heartbeat. Dread tightening around my chest like a constricting snake, I stumbled out of my bed and into my bathroom, desperately seeking a mirror. As I pulled my nightshirt off, my stomach tightened at the sight of the large, ragged hole in its back.

Arching my spine and craning my neck, I peered in the mirror and stared at the mark numbly. It was a tightly packed orb of tangled blue lines which, even as I watched, twitched and extended, spreading like poisonous worms across my skin.

_Three days_, I thought numbly, staring into my reflection, meeting those blue eyes that were suddenly so foreign to me._ I have three days to live. _Shukaku's laugh echoed though my brain, and I sat down abruptly on the cool stone of my bathroom floor. _Three days to life… _

**(A/N) What did you think? Stay tuned for chapter two! =^^= **


	2. Day 1

**(A/N) Hi there again! I'm sorry for the long wait for chapter 2, but school hit me harder than expected. Updates will be more frequent from now on, I promise! **

**I had fun writing Ebizo-ojiisan and Gaara's dialogue, what with all the formalities. ^^ **

**Thank you so much to "fairy topia" YukiNagato93, MidniteCurse4Eternity (it's so good to see you again!), and smonkey for reviewing chapter one! You guys are awesome, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. **

The first phase was denial.

"No… no… this can't be happening… it isn't real, it isn't…! Not now, this can't happen _now…_!"

Next came the anger.

"Why does this happen? Why? What have I done, what have I done? I hate it, I hate it!"

Finally, the acceptance hit me.

"Well," I asked my reflection, seeing its face flushed with anger and wet with tears, "what now?"

The first thing that faced me was whether or not to tell my siblings. I decided, after only a moment, that I simply couldn't bear to; it would only make things harder on all of us. That meant, subsequently, that I would continue behaving as normally as I could manage until…

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to complete the thought. _Until I die. _

Splashing my face with cold water, I ran my fingers quickly through my hair, checking my reflection to see that I looked relatively normal. With one last look at the blur designs snaking across my body, I got dressed and made my way downstairs.

"Morning, little bro," Kankuro greeted me warmly, and I nodded to him. "Breakfast's on the table, and afterword Temari and I were going to head down to Baki's place. Maybe he's got a mission for us."

Alarm that my brother wouldn't understand shot though me, and the objection came out too fast. "Don't do that!"

Kankuro's eyes narrowed in confusion, and he peered at me with his head to one side. "… Why not?"

_Because… _"Because… Baki… is sick. He's under a lot of stress, so I told him to take it easy for a couple of days. Try in… maybe three days." _Three days… is all _I _have left. I don't want to spend them away from you_.

"… Oh." Kankuro shrugged, seeming to swallow the lie. "Fine with me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I murmured a greeting to Temari as my brother and I took seats at the table. My stomach was twisted into knots, so I hardly felt like eating… but my opportunities to taste my brother's cooking were limited, so I ate, and was grateful for the chance to.

Suddenly, quite out of nowhere, an idea appeared in my head.

"The _elders_…!"

"Huh?" Both of my siblings turned in surprise, and I jumped as I realized I has spoken aloud. Quickly composing myself, I gathered up my dishes.

"Nothing," I said, forcing my pulse to slow. "I just wanted to ask Ebizo-ojiisan about something, and I only just remembered."

"What about?" Temari asked curiously.

_A lie, a lie, a lie…_ "I… need… to uncover a lost jutsu, and I think he might know of it." _Not as much of a lie as I intended… _

That really piqued Temari's curiosity. "What jutsu? Why?" There was no rudeness in her voice, just honest interest.

Shifting uncomfortably, I tried in vain to manufacture a lie, but couldn't manage it.

"It's about Shukaku," I finally admitted. "I'd rather not explain."

Kankuro stood abruptly, and I winced as he came to my side, his dark eyes troubled.

"Brother, is there something you need to tell us?" he asked, obviously concerned. I felt guilt momentarily prick at me, but dismissed it.

"No, it's nothing urgent. It's just been… bothering me for a while." The half-truth came easily and convincingly, but the heat of the curse crept across my shoulder blades, reminding me vividly of the ticking clock.

Kankuro's expression eased a little. "Oh. You can tell us anything, you know."

Temari nodded. "We're your siblings, and we know how you've struggled. Lean on us, please."

Kankuro laid a hand on my shoulder, making me jump; trying to keep my face calm, I met his painfully kind gaze.

"Brother… Shukaku is gone. You're _Kazekage_. There's no need for you suffer. There's no need for you to be afraid."

An aching lump appeared in the back of my throat as I fought to stay calm, to keep my composure… and somehow managed it.

"I know. Thank you."

… … …

"Ebizo-ojiisan!"

I found the elder sitting calmly at his sister's graveside; there couldn't have been a more appropriate setting. He turned, slowly, his ancient, shadowed eyes locked on me.

"Gaara-sama," he murmured, by way of greeting. "How are you this day?"

I halted, taking a moment to bow before the headstone, murmured a prayer of gratitude and request. I owed every beat of my heart to the woman enshrined under that sacred ground, and pleaded softly for strength. Then I returned my attention to Ebizo-ojiisan.

"I come begging your aid, if it is possible," I said. "I ask in the honored memory of your sister, who stole my life but returned it to me at the highest or prices."

"Speak your request," the elder relied.

I quickly removed my shirt, explaining as I did. "The Biju stolen from me returns. I ask, most humbly, if you know of any way to drive it out." Turning around, on my knees, I showed him the heated tendrils creeping across my skin. Looking over my shoulder, I saw his eyes widen and the breath leave his lungs.

"May I, Lord…?" he asked politely, stretching out his withered hand, and I nodded. His cool touch made me jump, and his leathery hand drifted along my unnaturally warm skin.

"Hmm…" he said aloud, his fingers tracing my spine, lingering on each vertebra. "This is most defiantly Shukaku's chakra… how and when did it appear?"

"It appeared last night… and in a dream. Shukaku appeared… and said that our bond could not be severed. She said that I would die in three days and that she could claim my soul."

"'She?'" Ebizo asked with interest, and I winced at my mistake.

"Mother," I explained, ashamed. "I used to call her… it… 'Mother.' It's habit that makes me assign the female pronoun to it."

Ebizo was silent for a moment, and I felt his trace the glowing blue trails. Then, his touch vanished.

"Face me, Lord Kage, Lord Shadow. Face me bravely."

I turned, still on my knees, and sat up as tall as I could manage. The elder looked down at me, his eyes eternally hidden in the folds of his worn face.

"Your mother speaks the truth," he said gravely. "I can see nothing short of draining your chakra completely that would stop the biju's poison. You will die in three days, and not even the soul of my dear, departed sister can stop that."

I felt the color leave my face as the last scrap of hope flew from my heart like a released bird. My eyes narrowed, and I felt an invisible force pressing down on me, urging me to simply lie down and wait for my life to expire beside Chiyo-baasama's grave.

_No!_ some part of me objected. _It can't end like this! Not like this…! _

_Face me bravely, _Ebizo had said, yet did I have any bravery left?

I laid my hand flat against the face of Chiyo's headstone. Then, slowly, I raised my eyes.

"Chiyo-baasama gave me this life," I said, the steadiness of my voice surprising even me, "and I will not squander it. If I am to die in three days, so be it. I will live until the moment I cannot. I will continue as Kazekage of the Sand, and I will continue as brother to Temari and Kankuro. I will live, _as Gaara,_ until I take my last breath."

Ebizo may have smiled, if ever so slightly. "The noblest of Kages; the noblest of Jinchuriki; the noblest of brothers… and you will die a hero. My Chiyo will watch over you until that final moment."

… … …

I had died once before. Dying is truly an experience that can change a person's perspective on everything about life, both as a concept and their personal experiences. I had been no exception. Every part of my world looked different, and I couldn't help but love and be grateful for all the good things in life.

That time it had been so sudden; I had had no warning or a hint of suspicion. Therefore, I had left the world with a ton of regrets. _This time will be different. _

I rarely shared my feelings with anyone. And so that night I poured the words that my pride would never allow me to say into seven scrolls. They were labeled as followed:

_To the People _

_Kazekage's wishes _

_For our ally Konoha _

_To Naruto _

_To Lee _

_Dearest Temari _

_Beloved Kankuro _

I cried as I wrote the personal ones, the ones to my two closest friends and to my siblings. It was only the second time I had shed tears throughout the ordeal, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Then I tucked them all into a small chest and stole out into the silent desert.

The hiding place was obvious: somewhere they couldn't be missed after my death, but not a chance they would be discovered beforehand. As I reached it, though, I faltered, dropping to my knees before the three reserved plots of earth. Using trembling hands to scrape away the soil, I dug, tears dripping into the premature grave. Sliding the chest- and the words –into the earth, I carefully swept the sandy soil back into its place.

Looking up to the sky, I watched the stars wink down at me. Even as I watched they moved across their deep blue background, time, precious time, slipping away. Heat moved up my back so slowly, and yet painfully noticeably, just like those stars drifting across the moonlit sky.

**(A/N) Has Gaara truly accepted his fate? And with only two days remaining, now… **

**I love this story. :D **

**And I hope you do, too. :D**

**Please review! :D **


	3. Day 2

**(A/N) Hi all! Sorry for the late update… *bows and begs forgiveness* This was the only chapter I didn't have entirely written, so updates will be frequent from now on. :D **

**I like this chapter, although I think Gaara's character shifts a bit more than I originally intended. I tried to keep him as close to cannon as I could, though. ^^ More Kankuro and Temari in this chapter. **

**Many thanks to MidniteCurse4Eternity, "fairy topia" and smonkey for reviewing! Hope this chapter's worth the wait! **

**I do not own Naruto or the Sand Sibs. The character of Kage is mine, and inspired by someone very close to me. ^^ **

Rain beat down on the roof of the house, like a million tiny fingers tapping along the stone. I sat near the open window, staring out at the steady shower. Rain was so rare in the desert… but for some reason, I had never stopped to appreciate it. I didn't like water, or getting wet, so perhaps there was good reason. Now, however, a bit of wetness didn't seem that terrible.

The scent washed over me, so fresh and crisp… like the newest life. The eternal echoing of sound filled my ears like soothing static, and stray droplets bounced across my skin. Then, I stood, slowly, without making a sound, and moved like a ghost to the door. Answering an urge I couldn't isolate, I slipped outside and into the pouring rain.

Standing out in the chilly air, I felt the steady thrumming of raindrops on my skin. My hair and clothes became soaked in an instant, and the sand that always lay against my body melted away. Angling my face upward, I squinted into the shower and up at the roiling clouds.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the white noise of the water, the rushing and ever-fluctuating winds. The scents of moist sand and creosote drifted around me, the air so clean that it might as well have been the first air on earth.

I remained outside until the rain stalled, the sounds changing from the unwavering beating to an uneven splattering of water in puddles; I opened my eyes once more. Looking around at the still dark world, now rain-soaked and soggy, I turned back to my house. I thought I spotted movement in the window, and jumped at the thought of someone seeing me. Still, I brushed it off, for that small a thing hardly seemed to matter. Moving inside, my feet sinking into the slimy mud, I slipped back into the house and shook my head furiously, scattering water in all directions.

"Gaara!"

I glanced up at Temari's concerned call, and saw Kankuro, just a shadow, lurking behind her. _So he was the one at the window… and he went and got Temari. _

"You're soaking wet!" Temari fretted, moving forward with a towel. "What were you doing, out in that storm?"

_A lie… a lie…! _"I… thought that Kage had gotten out." As soon as I spoke, I winced. I had never liked Kankuro's cat, at least not openly, and neither of my siblings would believe this spur-of-the-moment excuse.

"… Kage's in my bed," Kankuro pointed out, and Temari huffed.

"I don't get it. You, braving _the rain_, because you_ thought _you saw _Kankuro's cat_? I don't buy it." As if to make her point, my sister placed her hands on her hips.

"… I'm gonna go dry off," I mumbled finally, making a move to go around her. Her hand caught my shoulder, though, making me jump. She squeezed slightly, water seeping from between her fingers.

"Gaara… you're scaring us," she murmured, her eyes wide with that vulnerable expression that only we, her family, knew existed. Torn, I wriggled free and brushed past Kankuro, fleeing down the hall as tears added to the wetness of my face.

… … …

Sitting on the couch that night, feeling the warmed indoor air, smelling so entirely of home, I felt nostalgia wash over me. Little of my past, however, was worth reminiscing over, save for recent events. It struck me as odd that I felt healthy, despite my impending death, and so the single memory that my mind chose to mull over was the day that I _was _sick. It had been two weeks after the Akatsuki incident, and, while sleep was now an available luxury, fatigue had hit me exceedingly hard. Therefore, a cold had managed to take hold.

"_You're not invincible," _Temari had reminded me in quipped tones, but her actions betrayed her concern as she lay a moist cloth across my eyes.

Kankuro had made chicken soup.

And just like that, a nostalgic longing was woken, driving me up off the couch and into the kitchen.

My brother was already bustling about, pulling out skillet and spatula and ground hamburger meat. _So that's what he's making… _Shuffling my feet, I wondered why in the Fates I had gotten up in the first place.

Before I could retreat, Kankuro turned from the stove, startled to see me lurking at the edge of his domain. Over his initial shock, he smiled.

"Hey, Gaara! All dried off?"

Flinching, I nodded, coming farther into the kitchen. For some reason, the heat of the curse marks seemed to push me forward, not allowing me to back away.

"… You're making hamburgers?" It was all I could think to say; had I been in a different setting, I might have slapped myself for asking such an obvious question.

"Yeah," Kankuro answered, not seeming bothered. "Why? You wanted something else?"

Kankuro often asked this question, and I always feigned indifference, behaving as though I didn't care what he made. Taking a deep breath, I wondered ideally if my siblings would notice my off behavior. Standing in the rain certainly wasn't a normal pastime for me, either.

"Chicken soup."

Kankuro blinked. "Chicken soup?"

"… Please."

We stared at each other for a moment, I struggling to maintain my usual detachment under the weight of his questioning gaze. Then, finally, he shrugged.

"Okay, sure thing." Pulling out a huge pot to replace the frying pan, he turned away. "Could you fetch some chicken? And here, put this back."

Catching the hamburger meat deftly, I nodded, hurrying off toward the basement and the large freezer located there. I was so focused on this mission- and still hot with embarrassment –that I nearly collided headlong with my sister as she came out of her room. As it was our shoulders caught, sending us both spinning across the hallway in entirely opposite directions.

"Hey!" Temari cried indignantly. "What where you're—Gaara?"

Recovering, I looked down. "Sorry, I was…"

"I thought you were Kankuro!" she exclaimed, making me fidget. "You've never been distracted to run into one of us."

"… I have a lot on my mind," I answered, trying to sound indignant, "plus Kankuro needed chicken from the freezer…"

"Wasn't he making burgers?" she asked critically, and I winced.

"… He's making chicken soup."

"Chicken soup?" Screwing up her eyes, Temari looked at me strangely. "Burgers are his favorite; why would he suddenly change the plan like that?"

"…" I chose not to answer; instead, swallowing hard, I pushed past her.

Slumping to the ground next to the freezer, I took a deep breath. _So much for acting normal… _

… … …

Much later that night, I sat cross-legged on my bed, staring out at the stars. A sense of warmth and comfort brought by the soup was flowing though me, yet it was accompanied by the unnerving heat of the curse reaching over my shoulders; I was acutely aware that I had such limited time left…

"Meow!"

My bed rocked as the little black cat jumped up beside me, rubbing her head against my arm. As I often did in private, I rubbed her soft fur.

"Hey, Kage… you'll look after them?"

Looking up, the cat gave a purr, intelligent green eyes glittering. For some reason, even this tiny act soothed the my anxiety, and I felt myself smile.

"Thanks. That helps."

**(A/N) So… what did you guys think? Poor Gaara, right? :'( **

**Next chapter is short, a little bit different, and very special… if you review, I'll tell you the style it'll be in. ;) **


	4. From the Diary of a Brother

**(A/N) As mentioned in the last chapter, this one will be a bit of a different format (those who reviewed got more detail). I had fun with it; sorry it's so short. The informal tone was super easy to write; the characterization I struggled with. **

**Thanks so much to ****Ninor-san, XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX, and MidniteCurse4Eternity for the lovely reviews! *bows* **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Sand Sibs. **

**And now I'll hand the pen over to Kankuro. :) **

_Dear Diary, _

_Things have been weird lately… I know what you're going to say: "things are always weird, Kanky," but this isn't normal weird! And I'm worried. _

_Gaara's been acting so strangely… I don't think he knows we notice, but we do. He's been staring off into space lately; his gaze is usually so intense, even if he's totally zoned out! But today things just went to a whole new level of freakish: I caught _him standing in the rain_. Yeah, as in out in the rainstorm, just staring up at the sky! Everyone knows how much Gaara hates getting wet, yet he stood out there for like half an hour! And the excuse he gave? Kage. Have you ever known my brother to go out of his way for my cat? Yeah, I didn't think so. _

_Tonight he went out of his way to suggest something for diner, and guess what it was. No? It was chicken soup. Now, Gaara never tells me what he wants for diner, let alone suggests such a… a _sentimental_ food. _

_I was going to make hamburgers. This disappoints me greatly. :'(_

… _I really want a burger. _

_So I shall go get one. _

… … …

_I have returned from my quest to the kitchen, and I'm more worried than I've ever been in my life. I passed Gaara's door, right (not because I'm nosey; you know it's on the way to the kitchen) and I heard him _crying_. I heard Gaara, my brother, sobbing his eyes out! _

_That is _not _normal. _

_I'm just… I'm worried sick. I didn't even bother to get food; my stomach is in knots. There's something horribly wrong here, something that Gaara isn't telling us. He needs to know that we love him; he has to know that! We tell him so often, as often as we can! Why would he go off and try to fight some horrible battle alone? _

_You know that I care about my brother, more than anything in the world. Yet… just now I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door. You know why? Because _he_ has to decide to tell us. After all these years of mistrust and deceit, we can't afford to badger him; if he wants to let us in, he's the one who's got to do it. _

_Oh but I pray by Father's soul that he does. Oh Kazekage help us. _

_All I can do is be there for him; that's all Temari can do, too. And whatever business this is will hopefully make itself known soon. If it doesn't… I fear for this little family. _

_Thanks for listening. _

**(A/N) So how'd that work for you? **

**I have to find the next… four chapters (they're handwritten) and then that'll be the story! Day three next time; reviewers get a hint as to what's to come! **


	5. Day 3

**(A/N) Yay! I found this chapter buried under a pile of old Shonen Jumps. **

**Special thanks to YukiNagato93 and MidniteCurse4Eternity! **

**I don't own Gaara or Kankuro or Temari. Or Shukaku. Although I have nicknamed one of my shelter kitties Shukaku (she's sandy with pretty gold eyes *w*).**

On the morning of the third day, I couldn't seem to rise. My body felt fine, and I felt healthy as could be expected. But it was my heart that was heavy and immovable. The tears I had cried the night before still soaked my pillow, forming a sort of flue as the heated marks crawled over my shoulders, making their steady way toward my heart. Despair clouded my whole outlook, and I wondered if I should simply stay in my bed until I died.

"Gaara! Brother!"

Kankuro's call and knock roused me, and something inside me that had died before it's time took life's breath. Struggling to sit up, I shook my head forcefully. Rolling my shoulders as if to shrug off the lethargy, I went to my door.

"Gaara! You look tired!" Kankuro exclaimed worriedly, and I ducked as his hand came dangerously close to my diseased shoulder.

"You know…" I mumbled. "I'm just not… used to sleep yet, is all."

Kankuro nodded, seeming fooled by this lie. "Alright. Well, it's time to rise and shine. Breakfast's ready."

… … …

Not long after breakfast, a scent from my childhood drifted through the house. This scent was comforting and meant only one thing: home. It was warm and loving like family itself.

It was the scent of baking cookies.

When Kankuro made cookies, he tended to make several batches; it was the smell of the first that alerted me. Coming out of my fatigued trance, I peered into the kitchen. Kankuro was darting about, kneading dough for a second batch. He wore an apron, as he always did, and was whistling softly. He turned, and I ducked, embarrassed, back out of sight.

"Gaara…?"

I didn't reply, pressing my back against the wall and trying to calm my racing heart. After a few heartbeats, though, I couldn't resist peeking around again. It occurred to me, suddenly, that I had no idea how to make cookies; I had never even bothered to watch. So I watched intently as he measured milk, added flour, and poured sugar. It was only a matter of time, however, before he noticed me again.

"Gaara?"

Again I dodged his gaze, although I had no intention of leaving. _This is your last chance,_ part of me whispered. _Don't let it go_. Poking my head back into the kitchen, I took a deep breath.

"Kankuro-niikun?"

Glancing up in surprise, Kankuro raised one eyebrow. "Gaara? What's up? And since when am I 'niikun?'"

I shook my head, coming fully into the room. "Well… would you show me how to make them? Cookies, I mean?"

My brother's eyes widened, and I was acutely aware of how out-of-character the request must seem. Then, a grin broke out on his face, his eyes brightening.

"Sure! I mean, of course!" His expression turned playful. "On one condition."

I stiffened. "What?"

"You've _got _to wear an apron!" Kankuro exclaimed, sweeping forward and fastening the frilly thing around my neck. I hurried to tie it in the back so that he wouldn't accidentally brush a curse mark. Moving back to the counter, he hurriedly cleared a place for me to stand. Coming up beside him, I tried my best to ignore the heat spreading along my collar bone.

"I'm almost done with this batch," Kankuro said, and then seemed to remember something. "The san on my skin you'd better release it. We don't want any sand in the dough."

"… I'm not wearing it," I admitted quietly, avoiding his gaze. He remained quiet for a moment, presumably watching me, and then shrugged.

"Just as well. Wash your hands, then."

I nodded and did as he instructed as he slid the shaped cookies onto the stove top, waiting for the oven to be free. Then he motioned me over to the counter.

"Look here; these are the ingredients:" he began, "eggs, flour, sugar, brown sugar, milk, butter, and chocolate chips. First we need to combine the liquids, like this." I watched as he did so, and then set the bowl over a low flame to melt the butter. "Then the flour, the sugar… and the chocolate chips." I nodded as he mixed the batter; it seemed simple enough.

Moments later, though, he passed the bowl to me. "There's only so much a spoon can do, though; try kneading with your hands." Moving cautiously, I took the sticky dough from the bowl, moving it between my hands experimentally. Beginning to massage it slowly, I felt it soften and smooth.

"That's it," Kankuro said approvingly, "good. Now use this." He handed me a rolling pin, which I took and examined. "Just flatten out the dough so we can cut it."

I nodded wordlessly, beginning my task. As I worked, though, I felt the curse continue to creep forward, and I always knew that this was the very last time I would stand beside Kankuro; tears gathered behind my eyes, and one slipped free. I would… die… that very night… and that tore me apart. Distracted by such thoughts, my attention drifted away from the cookies.

I picked up the rolling pin too fast, and a bit of sticky dough splattered up and landed on my cheek. Blinking in surprise, I was well aware of Kankuro's chuckling. Forgetting completely, for a blessed moment, about my own impending death, I made a vague attempt to lick the dough away, which only made my brother laugh harder.

Looking up at him and abandoning my efforts, I felt myself smile. _Until the very end… I won't think about it. I'll be right here… in these precious moments. _

… … …

"Kankuro-niikun? Temari-oneechan?"

My siblings glanced up in surprise; Kankuro's room was being remodeled, so he and my sister were sleeping together for a few nights. Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara?" she asked. "What is it?"

I scuffed my feet, reminding myself that it was truly the last time I would ever speak to them.

"I… I'm sorry… for everything," I said softly, and then looked up at them. "And… I… I really love you, okay?"

Both of them gasped, but I forced myself to continue, although the words stuck in my throat.

"I hope… I'm a brother that two can be proud of. I hope I'm a Kazekage Sand can be proud of. Have I… become someone important…?"

Kankuro, with whom I had shared my feelings once before, instantly understood. "

"Gaara… of course, of course!" he said, standing. "You're… the most important thing in the world to us! You're our brother! And… the best Kazekage in history!"

Feeling a warmth that was not caused by the biju's curse, I turned to Temari; she was nodding.

"Yes, Gaara… I don't know where Sand would be without you. And I certainly don't know where Kankuro and I would be."

_You'll find out soon. _I smiled slightly, sadly. "Thank you."

… … …

I looked in the mirror that night, a few moments before midnight. The glowing curse marks had congregated over my heart, and I could feel them tunneling into my chest itself. Strangely, I felt no fear. I had made peace… with everything.

A sudden urge gripped me: the urge to see my siblings. Moving though the silent house, I looked one last time at all those pictures, of bitterness and anger, of happiness and love. As I looked at the genin pictures in particular, I felt one last stab of regret, although I had banished the feeling, for all the time lost. Instead I focused on the joyful times, those smiles and the laughter, the type of laughter that filled one's heart to bursting. I clung to those memories, the ones that I hoped to take with me into the eternal void.

Reaching my sister's room, I opened the door cautiously so as not to make a sound. Stepping inside, I looked to my sister, curled up neatly like a cat upon her bed; my brother, sprawled out in a messy and undignified manner on his back… and I smiled. The peace I saw on both of their faces seemed to spread through me as I sunk to my knees. Death came mercifully and quietly that time, heat pulsing through my body in time to my heartbeat. There was no pain, just a sudden, yawning void. My eyes slid shut, and everything vanished.

_Importance… was I important…? _

_I… _

_Yes. I was important. _

**(A/N) Gaara died. **

***curls up in a corner and wails* **

**It broke my heart to write this. **

**DON'T LOSE HOPE! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Look forward to it. :D **


	6. Brother's Life

**(A/N) Sorry for the longish wait. Had fun writing this. ^^ **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers, "fairytopia," arabmorgan, and MidniteCurse4Eternity! Hope you guys (and everybody else) enjoy! **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.**

As soon as I woke, I knew something was terribly, horribly wrong. A chill swept around the room, and I shivered. Forcing my eyes open, I sat up groggily.

My eyes flew wide, battle-like adrenalin shooting through my veins. A hoarse cry was dragged from me, and I sprang out of my make-shift bed.

"Gaara…!"

Gaara, my brother, lay on his side at the entrance to our room. His eyes were closed, as though he was a sleep, but something was wrong. A mess of dark blue ruins were stretched across his back and shoulders and chest, and not even a breath broke his stony stillness.

Temari, roused by my shout, rose slowly, but was also shocked awake a moment later. Lurching out of her bed, she stumbled to the ground.

"Gaara…!" she cried, hardly coherent. "Oh Fates, what happened…?"

"I… I don't know…" I choked out, moving to Gaara's side. Reaching out, I touched my brother's shoulder. It was stiff and cold under my hand. "Oh no… oh please Fates no…!"

Temari crawled up beside me, taking Gaara's head hesitantly in her hands. Rolling him onto his back, she laid one hand on his chest, the spot where the ruins seemed to have focused.

"Right over his heart," she breathed. "And… I can still feel motion in the tendrils."

"Motion…" I said softly. "Then they must have originated from somewhere." I carefully turned our brother onto his stomach, taking him onto my lap, and traced the dark blue ruins to a single focal point between his stiff shoulder blades. "Something… must have pierced him here."

Temari nodded, and I noticed her trembling. "Do you… recognize these marks…?"

I nodded gravely. "And three days ago, Gaara went to see Ebizo about…" I closed my eyes tightly, unwilling to say it.

Temari was braver than I. "Shukaku."

I nodded slowly. "Exactly."

"So… he knew… at least three days ago…"

"And that would explain his strange behavior." I bit my lip so hard it bled, fighting back tears. "He knew he was going… to die…!"

Temari choked quietly, cradling Gaara's head against her chest. The composure she clung to was cracking, as was mine.

"Brother…!" Temari gasped, unable and unwilling to hide her tears any longer. "Oh Gaara…!"

Even as my own tears came, my mind was made up. I looked from Temari to Gaara and back again; even as I watched the pulsing indigo marks faded, leaving only my brother lying, dead, before me. I remembered the day before, when we had made cookies… and everything he had said the previous night. _He knew… that's why he spent that time; that's why he said those things…!_ Wiping my tears with the back of y hand, I uttered a few words. Chakra, unbeknownst to my grieving sister, built in my fingers. Taking a deep breath, I thrust my hands down on his still chest.

And trod in Chiyo-baasama's last footsteps.

… … …

Whiteness was familiar to me, now. I knew where I was, the urethral coldness wrapping around me and the silence so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. The stillness, broken only by a gentle breeze, bound my limbs as though I was made of ice.

And then I saw myself, as though in a mirror.

That time, though, Death had a different companion. The first time I had visited me, I had been uncertain and heartbreakingly lonely. But then… what accompanied Death was an overwhelming sense of peace, a lazy contentment and a warm familiarity. This time, I wasn't alone. Voices drifted around me, a particular pair louder and more distinct than the others, though I still couldn't make out the words. One of these two was well-known in my mind, and I saw her in my mind's eye as she murmured soft, welcoming words.

Granny Chiyo.

The other could only be one person, and my heart knew her voice instantly. The pure love; the comforting reassurances that she whispered; the feeling that wrapped around me…

Mother.

Not Shukaku.

Mother.

Mom.

My heart felt like it would burst as her kind voice beckoned me, welcomed me, to whatever lay beyond that empty space. I turned away from the image of myself, moving toward the coaxing voices.

Two other voices were made known to me, in that instant, breaking the contented trance. These voices were not peaceful, nor were they especially welcoming. They were sad, broken… they were crying, sobbing… Temari and Kankuro's voices were a heartbroken, grief-laden murmuring, coming from behind me.

A sudden heat appeared in my chest, and the pitch of my sibling's voices changed; Temari's turned sharp and somewhat panicked, while my brother's was low and determined. It didn't take much to put together what was happening: Kankuro was trying to revive me, as Chiyo had done.

_I'm sorry, Baasama… Ocasama… but I'm not ready yet. And I can't let him do this. _

… … …

I gasped sharply at the sudden rush of chakra out of my body; it was more violent than I could have expected, and my eyes rolled slightly as weakness rippled through me. Temari gaze a little cry of alarm as she watched my own life-force fuel the forbidden jutsu.

"Kankuro! Kankuro, you can't…!" she said softly.

"I have to…!" I grunted, sweat forming on my forehead. "I can't let him go…!"

"But… you…" Temari objected helplessly, but made no motion to stop me. Channeling every ounce of energy I could, I pushed it into Gaara's stiff body.

"Come back to me, brother…" I huffed, my breath coming in harsh gasps. "Death can't have you… you're too precious…!"

… … …

"You're too loved…!"

Those were the first words, in any of the voices, that rang clearly in my ears. The heat in my chest grew, and I was drawn closer to the world of the living. But being drawn, I had decided, wasn't enough. I had to find a way back before Kankuro created one.

Pushing through the cold in-between space, my awakening spirit fought, and every though of my sister and dear brother protested the luring peace that was so very tempting. Writhing nearly free of the chains of oblivion, I clutched at my own chest, the glowing warmth that I had never hoped to feel; the vague pulsing of a ghost-like heart.

_Come on…!_ I pushed at the invisible boundary desperately, the comforting tones of Mom and Chiyo receding. The wall I was faced with was like jell-o; I could force my way into it, but it was so tight around even my hands that moving forward was impossible.

"Kankuro…!" I managed aloud, desperately, little knowing whether he could hear me or whether only my spirit spoke. "Brother…!"

… … …

Gaara stirred under my hands, making me jump. The jutsu was not complete; he shouldn't have moved. Yet, even as I thought that, his mouth moved as well. Though the sound was unintelligible, I read my name on his lips.

"This…" I wheezed, "isn't right… his… heart isn't… beating yet…"

… … …

I no longer felt like I was surrounded by nothing; my restrictions had moved beyond the gelatinous wall. I was encircled by something, something that bound me like a clear mud. Pushing against it was useless; I only sunk deeper. But I couldn't do anything else. So I fought like my life depended on it… which it did. My life… and Kankuro's life. The voices faded, faded… while the glow in my chest only grew.

Then, lighting struck.

The first time I met with Death, my resurrection had been anything but painful; Naruto had retrieved me from the depths of my own lonely despair; my personal hell. The second time, however, fire danced through my body, agony rushing through my veins in place of blood.

**Brace yourself. **

… … …

I felt Gaara begin to move again beneath my glowing hands, but my hazy thoughts wouldn't focus. My vision, blurred and distorted, flickered with many indistinct images and colors; my ears roared with blood and waves and my sister's garbled words. My life was slipping out through my fingers, and I doubted I could stop it even if I tried.

"Temari…" I breathed, forcing out breath to carry the words, "take care… of this… family." When she was silent, I forced my gaze towards here, even though all I could really see was a haze of black silk and the violent lava of some volcano rushing in around us. "Promise me…!"

"Yes… alright," she sighed at last, her voice filled with hopeless sorrow. "I promise."

Holding onto that though, I closed my eyes slowly, and let what I knew would be my last breath slide into the lungs of my brother.

**(A/N) DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. **

**There's one chapter after this, and then the epilogue. You excited? *0* **


	7. Grief Like Death Itself

**(A/N) Can you believe this is the last chapter (save for the epilogue)? I sure can't. **

**I rewrote this three times. I'm happy with it now. ^^ **

… **I think. ^^; **

**Thanks to last chapter's reviewers arabmorgan, kykyqt, Phenitial, MidniteCurse4Eternity, and Glitter Rose! *hands out Christmas presents* **

**I do not own Naruto. Or the Sand Sibs. This has been repeatedly established. **

The first time I returned to life, it had been a- dare I say it –pleasant experience, although tinted with sadness over Chiyo's sacrifice. There had been a warm tingling in my chest; Naruto had come to fetch me from the cold depths of loneliness- my own personal hell –with a comforting touch and a message of hope; my family and village had been waiting when I opened my eyes; there had been no pain to speak of, other than the unpleasant stiffness of rigor mortise.

The second time was entirely different.

There was an immediate surge of agony that carved a path up my spine, igniting a thousand tongues of flames that licked through my veins. I knew, somewhere, that my eyes had been wrenched open, but all I could see was a blinding storm of white and red lights. I also knew, somewhere, that the high pitched keening I could vaguely hear was coming from my own mouth.

And then the chaos began to calm, my heartbeat becoming strong beneath the blurred sensations of life and pain. And then that was the _only _feeling: my pounding, aching heartbeat. For a moment I feared I was slipping into Death again, for the illusory silver tide that suddenly supported my throbbing body. Yet I managed to open my eyes, seeing, that time, my sister's face.

"Gaara." The name sounded garbled in my ears, and she blurred as I tried to focus my vision, but she was _there_, and I could _see _here, and _feel _her; I could feel her stroking sweaty hair from my forehead.

"Te… mari…?" It came out sounding like a question, my voice rough and cracked and faint. And then she was crying with what seemed to be relief, although my sister never cried, and I knew that. The one who always cried and blubbered was… "Kankuro…!" The sound of his name, desperate even to my fuzzy ears, only caused my sister's tears to come faster, and I struggled to sit up.

In the corner of my vision I saw him: only a motionless black bundle, feline nightcap askew, ruffled hair poking out from beneath it. I couldn't tell if it was a lie of my still-clouded sight or fact… but I couldn't see his breath.

"Kankuro…?" I said his name again, although I knew it was probably useless. I tried to stand- failed –and began to crawl forward, my motions jerky and lopsided, as rigor mortise and debilitating soreness still held my limbs fast. But I _needed _to reach him. _No… no… I wasn't… he didn't…! _"Kankuro…? Kankuro…!"

My hand found his shoulder before I had stopped moving ahead; as a result, I went tipping forward, needing all four limbs beneath me for balance. Half-falling into the still form of my brother, I attempted to rouse him. My imploring shoves, shakes and cries yielded no response; he did not wake, nor even move. Yet even as the tears began to come, grief crashing over me, I refused to acknowledge my brother's death.

"Kankuro…! Kankuro…! Damn it, Kankuro, you can't…! You're too…! Kankuro…! Kankuro, damn it…! Wake... Kankuro…!" Temari remained silent as I continued to plead with a corpse, trying to convince myself that, no, my brother couldn't be dead; he was a constant; if one thing was certain, it was Kankuro. And I almost succeeded.

Yet reality could not be denied forever, and all the denials only made the inevitable worse. The knowledge rushed me, suddenly, not to be held back any longer; it hit me with the force of any jutsu, knocking me clean off my knees and onto the body of my only brother in a fit of sobbing.

I had never known grief before that moment. Despite everything, I had _never _known the like. And I knew I would never rise from that spot, that I would rot away with him, although I knew that that inclination was just the delirium of shock.

And then he moved.

Kankuro, beneath me, then, moved.

My sobs cut off quicker than I would have thought possible, and Temari looked at us in surprise. And then he was sitting up, pushing up beside me, looking over in bewilderment at my tearstained face.

"Gaara?" His expression, one of deep confusion, suddenly lapsed into delighted relief. "Gaara…!"

And then I hit him.

"You have no right to be relieved!" I gasped out, sane enough, then, to be embarrassed by the weak way my voice trembled and hitched. "You almost died, moron!" The tears were coming, again, though I tried to stop them. "You… almost…!"

I was hardly aware of him wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest as I began, once again, to cry. It was all I could do to return the embrace, although I couldn't stop my shaking.

"You _died, _little brother," he murmured in my ear. "I think that trumps _almost _dying." Giving me a little squeeze, he added, "Thanks, by the way."

"Thanks you." It was all I could say, even though it couldn't possibly be enough. "Thank _you_."

… … …

Late that night, I lay in my bed; Kankuro was sleeping about three feet away, and I could hear his snoring. But it wasn't that that was keeping me awake.

_Okaasan… Baasama… and… Shukaku. _

_Who's in my head now? _

The question had gone unanswered, yet it persisted.

_Can Shukaku come again? Could she… redo the curse…? Could this start all over again…? _That was the most unsettling of my worries. And so insomnia persisted.

It wasn't until I was at the very edge of consciousness that I received my answer, that space where one is slipping into dreams and powerless to return to the waking world; that space of illusions and fear.

**You are safe from me, boy. They've taken you from my reach. Yet your dreams… your dreams are forever mine. Kya ha… kya ha ha. **

My nightmares returned that night. Never again would they leave me.

**(A/N) Epilogue next. Some nuts-and-bolts explanation if you've got questions, and a delightful little detail in the story I bet you've forgotten about… ;) **


	8. Epilogue 'Words Unspoken'

**(A/N) The epilogue! *wipes away a tear* Geez, I never thought the day would come! I feel like Biscuit at the end of Greed Island! The older I get, the more sentimental I get! *blows nose loudly***

… **Oops, wrong anime. That's from Hunter x Hunter. If you haven't… you should check it out. :D  
><strong>

**In any case… this took a while. Sorry. I always seem to run into issues in the last chapters/epilogues of my fics… :/ Hope I did a good job! **

**A thousand thanks to my wonderful reviewers and all my readers! It was YOU who brought this story up to 939 hits (we'll hit 1,000, I'm certain)! And gifted me with a total of 26 reviews! I feel blessed. *happy tears*  
><strong>

**Special shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter, ****arabmorgan, "fairytopia," "Phenitial," and MidniteCurse4Eternity!**

**Nope. During this story's run, I did not acquire ownership of Naruto. **

Healing was as slow a process as anything else; we had squeaked by, on a prayer and luck, so neither of us was exactly in top condition. The doctors said that we would both make a full recovery, but for people as impatient as Gaara and I, 'eventually' wasn't good enough, and bed rest was out of the question. So we were up and about, he running the village and I training.

The day came, though, when we went to visit Chiyo's grave; we made a point of it each month. And so, for the benefit of the doctors who would undoubtedly be there, I grabbed the crutches that usually lay unused at our front door.

"Here," I said with a smile, offering a similar pair to my brother. He only turned away.

"I won't."

"It's just to make the doctors happy," I appealed, but in the end had to set the crutches down. "Fine, fine… I'll play the invalid."

Then we were out the door, Temari in the lead and I at the rear. Ebizo-ojiisan joined us, and then we headed straight for the graveyard. Gaara stumbled occasionally, but pointing that out or trying to assist would just create an argument; the crutches actually made it harder for me to walk, and I lagged a bit. So it was, on our way through the burial ground, that I tripped.

And fell flat on my face.

Gaara turned with some sympathy, and Temari laughed. "Come on," my sister called, "or we'll leave you behind!"

"Shut up!" I snapped angrily, pushing myself upright. "You… just…!" But she had already turned, pulling Gaara with her. I sat up, pride stinging as I rolled my shoulders, and I looked crossly in the direction of whatever had tripped me. What I saw brought me up short.

Poking through the sandy earth was the corner of my toolbox.

My toolbox had gone missing a few weeks back, around the time of Shukaku's curse. And when I observed _where _this object had come to rest, my heart seemed to still.

The headstone marked for Gaara looked down over it.

Mine was just to the left; Temari's was to the right. The realization slowly dawned on me, then: Gaara had buried something here that he wanted us to find, once he was dead. Scrabbling forward, forgetting about the crutches, I brushed the dirt away, pulling the small box free. I glanced up to see that Gaara and the others were a sufficient way off, and then took a deep breath. Whipping the latch off with my thumb, I popped it open, peering inside.

What Gaara had hidden was a set of seven scrolls, each labeled in steady printing: "To the People," "Kazekage's Wishes," "For our ally Konoha," "To Lee," "To Naruto," "Dearest Temari…"

And "Beloved Kankuro."

I stared down at the last, resting lightly in my hands and yet seeming to weigh heavy with the words it must contain. Glancing up at the receding figures of my family, I tucked it into the waist of my pants, hurriedly reburying the rest and vowing to retrieve my toolbox at some later date. And then I was catching up, not quite able to respond to Temari's teasing words.

… … …

"Gaara?"

My brother looked up from his cluttered desk, one hand on his temple as though easing a headache. For a moment I reconsidered bothering him; he was, after all, busy preparing for the Gokage summit, as well as trying to recover. But I pressed on, deciding that both the words in the scroll and those I had to say were more important than anything. So, after a pause, I cleared my throat.

"Well… when we were at the graveyard today…" I pulled out the scroll, and took in his expression of shock and embarrassment. I nearly started laughing as color crept across his cheeks, and slowly my brother turned beat red. Grinning sheepishly, I tossed it onto his desk. "I read it; I never was good at resisting temptation, and it was addressed to me."

"…" For a moment, Gaara didn't reply, and I swallowed nervously. _It _was _addressed to me… he can't get mad at me, can he? _Then he stood, a bit stiffly, and picked up the scroll.

"… I can't be angry," he said quietly, answering my unspoken question, "but I can't say I'm overly pleased."

I took an involuntary step backwards, gulping. "… I… just wanted to say that I feel the same way!" The words tumbled out, not quite as I had planned them. "That's why I did what I did!"

Gaara fell silent for another set of heartbeats, but I resisted the urge to prattle on to relieve the tension; it would only make things more awkward. When he responded, the words were soft.

"As did I, brother."

And then he smiled, ever so slightly, and I felt myself relax. Coming forward, I sat at the edge of his desk. "Can I still have your room?"

That got a chuckle out of him. "It's currently in use, sorry."

I suddenly voiced the serious thought, rather sooner than I had meant to. "You really think I would be capable of taking over for you?"

Gaara shrugged. "That's what I wrote, wasn't it?" Then he shook his head slightly. "But I can only recommend you; if you screw up, it's on your head."

I laughed, then, something like relieved happiness crashing through me. I saw the same unnamable emotion reflected in my brother's glowing blue eyes, and he wordlessly rounded the desk to stand at my side. After a brief hesitation, he embraced me, and I returned the motion without a second thought.

"I'm glad I won't be Kazekage any time soon," I whispered, pressing my face into his sand-laden hair.

And his reply was, "You can still have some of the paperwork, if you want."

THE END

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed "The Simplicities of Goodbyes." ;) I'd really love to hear what you thought, what with it being the final chapter and all. So… review? **

**If you did like this, keep an eye out for my NEXT NARUTO FANFIC, an as-of-yet untitled, slight AU fic featuring everyone's favorite Suna nins and… Lee. :D It takes place in a futuristic world… no, not with androids and space travel, but a time when Suna and Konoha have become one, ruled jointly by the Kazekage and the Hokage… who happens to be Orochimaru? Gaara fights an internal battle on the outskirts of civilization, Lee strives to become a splendid ninja, and Kankuro's got a forbidden dream of learning ninjitsu. My my, wherever could this go? ;) It'll be an epic-sized fic of at least… 30 chapters…? Four parts, total. LOOK FORWARD TO IT! *waves wildly* See you then! **


End file.
